Destino
by may-shadow-hedgehog
Summary: El destino de Knuckles es el que corre por su sangre... aunque solo el lo crea así (KnucklesXRouge)


-ugh...- un echidna rojo cae de rodillas y jadenado al suelo- ugh...- con esfuerzo vuelve a ponerse de pie- no te saldrás con la tuya... maldito...

De noche en la isla del Angel iluminada apenas con unas antorchas, custodiando la Master Emerald, hasta que unos encapuchados comenzaron un ataque repentino para robar la Master Emerald, su guardián, Knuckles, como cada día de su vida, como cada gota de su sangre le obligaba, como indicaba su destino, se encontraba custodiándola, los asaltantes saltaron sobre la esmeralda, pero el espiritu de Chaos les hizo ser expulsados de encima de ella, saliendo despedidos, Knuckles se despierta por los ruidos y preparado para la lucha corre para proteger el tesoro de su clan, son cuatro, dos le descubren y corren hacia él, pero en un rápido movimiento el se mete en la tierra canvando con sus puños desapareciendo, los asaltantes se paran a un metro del agujero por el cual el echidna acaba de desaparecer ignorando que se encuentra debajo de ellos, éste en un rápido movimiento sale de debajo de sus pies golpeándolos con sus puños, a uno le da de lleno en la cabeza y lo deja incosciente, el otro vuelve a levantarse con la mandíbula lastimada, comienza a luchar contra knuckles, mientras otros dos en el altar, vuelven a encontrarse junto la Master emerald y comienzan a sacar un equipo para poder llevársela, con el ruido de los arneses y las argollas no saben que han atraido la atención del guardián, que cuando escuchó el ruido paró de un golpe seco un ataque de su enemigo, y cogiendolo del cuello miró hacia el altar, al ver como estaba haciendo los preparativos mira al que tiene agarrado por el cuello, llevan unos trajes negros y les cubren las cabezas, y los ojos no los puede ver por culpa de unas gafas oscuras que los cubre totalmente la parte superior de la cara.

-no se que estaréis tramando- le dijo Knuckles- pero no os llevaréis la esmeralda

al sentir la risa del que estaba agarrando levantó su puño y lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza de su enemigo, dejándolo caer incosciente

-tu quédate aquí- le dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia el altar- dos menos

los chicos del altar continuaban pasando el arnés alrededor de la esmeralda para poder llevársela, Knuckles se escondió corriendo alrededor del altar y subió por la parte que daba la espalda a los chicos, allí se asomó al borde para analizar la situación, los chicos que se dieron cuenta que había demasiado silencio en el ambiente pararon de mover las cosas y miraron hacia donde deberían estar sus compañeros entreteniendo al guardián

-¿donde están los demás?- dijo uno

Knuckles salió de su escondite pegándole un puñetazo al otro que no había dicho nada, haciendo que este saliera disparado y se estreyara contra unas rocas y quedara tambien incosciente

-aqui estoy!- gritó mientras le atacaba- aléjate dela Master Emerald- ordenó al último de los asaltantes

-bueno- dijo el último mientras que dejó los arneses caer en el suelo- nos dijeron que tuvieramos cuidado con el guardián de las esmeralda y veo que no estaba exagerando

-muy bien...- se cruzó de brazos knuckles- ahora... si has venido a probar mi fuerza, ya las as visto... ahora largo- levantó un antebrazo y el dedo gordo indicándole que se marchara

-no, no, no...- se limitó a decir- no e venido a esto, vengo a llevarme esta preciosidad...- le vaciló el asaltante

-pues te vas a quedar con las ganas...- volvió a ponerse de brazos cruzados knuckles.

al minimo movimiento del asaltante Knuckles saltó para atacarle, lanzando un puñetazo al aire, el asaltante lo esquivó, y de un salto se subio encima de uno de los pilares rotos de los altares, Knuckles saltó de nuevo y de un puñetazo derribó el pilar sobre el que estaba apoyado el enemigo, que saltó y salió corriendo alejándose un poco del altar

- a ese ritmo te quedarás sin altar...- le vacilaba el asaltante

-no estaba del todo como a mi me gusta- seguía atacando al asaltante incesante puñetazo a puñetazo mientras el otro los esquivaba y paraba algunos

- de todos modos para lo que te va a servir...- se paró de repente y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el altar- no creo que vaya a servir de mucho el querer no destrozar el templo

-¿que?- se paró Knuckles al ver la reacción de este se enfadó y salió corriendo detrás de él

Knuckles no se fijó de que el otro había tirado una bomba en el suelo, cuando pasó por encima la bomba estalló e hizo que éste callera al suelo herido en un costado

-ugh...- cae de rodillas y jadenado al suelo- ugh...- con esfuerzo vuelve a ponerse de pie- no te saldrás con la tuya... maldito...

el asaltante encima del altar vuelve a coger las cuerdas de los arneses y mucho más rapido que antes comienza a envolver la esmeralda con ella. Knuckles con una mano sobre el costado, mientras sangraba la herida e ignorando el dolor sale de nuevo corriendo hacia el altar, allí de un salto desaparacece, el asaltante le vio venir y saltar, se quedó mirando hacia arriba con las cuerdas en las manos para ver donde caía, pero se quedó atónito al ver que no caía, miraba hacia arriba pero no veía nada, de repente un golpe sobre su espalda hace que salga despedido soltando las cuerdas, se golpea contra las rocas que forman los adornos del templo, y se hiere en la cadera, Knuckles se acerca al asaltante, todavía con la herida abierta, paso a paso se acerca, el asaltante en el suelo, con las piernas como muertas, intentaba moverse pero las piernas no se movian y el miedo ya había invadido su cuerpo; hacía intentos desesperados por moverse pero era inútil, porque apenas consiguió moverse unos centímetros. Knuckles con la mirada seria atravesándolo con sus ojos morados cual rata, acercándose, dejó de sujetarse la herida y subió los puños ocultando su pecho y media cara, para que se le viera solo los ojos, el asaltante cada vez mas nervioso y cuando levantó los puños, uno de ellos manchado de sangre haciendo mucho más siniestro la figura del echidna, hizo un último intento de moverse pero fue inútil, enfrente suya, mirándo hacia arriba se encontraba no con un guardián, sino con un guerrero, ambos lo sabían, un ladrón de poca monta no podía contra un guerrero. Knuckles se paró y levantó el puño derecho preparándolo para dar el último golpe sobre el asaltante mientras decía:

- habéis apostado... pero contra un guerrero teníais que haber sabido que ibais a perder.

Comenzó a bajar el puño hacia el último de los asaltantes pero algo le detuvo, no se dió Knuckles cuenta, pero uno de los tres asaltantes que había dejado incosciente había despertado y se echó encima del que estaba acorralado por el guerrero

- perdonale- le gritó- perdónale la vida

Knuckles se acercó y le quitó la capucha dejándo al descubierto una larga cabellera rubia y rizada de una gata, de ojos colos miel, los cuales le miraban rogándole que les dejaran marchar sin producirse más heridas, esto provocó que el corazón de Knuckles diera un vuelvo. el asaltante acorralado, debajo de la gata se quitó la capucha dejándo ver una larga melena negra, otro gato, de ojos azul marino oscuros. A la luz de las llamas, la situación parecía haber dedo un vuelco, pero Knuckles no se fiaba, la herida comenzó a dolerle, se acercó a la esmeralda cogió los arneses y se los tiró a los dos gatos

-um...- decía enfadado- vale... os dejaré con vida... pero no volváis nunca... NUNCA!

los otros dos asaltantes recuperaron el conocimiento y al ver la escena salieron corriendo a auxiliar a su compañero, entre los tres lo cogieron y se marcharon, dejando allì a knuckles herido.

Knuckles se apoyó en uno de los bordes que formaban la parte mas alta del altar, mirando la esmeralda, la herida le dolia, se quedó mirando la esmeralda allí poco a poco se iba formano la figura de Tikal, hasta que salió de la esmeralda y se quedó flotando en el suelo a unos centímetros del suelo enfrente de él

-hola Tikal...- la saludó- hace mas de veinte años que no te veía

-hola Knuckles- le saludó Tikal- creo que sabes a que e venido

- creo saberlo... pero no quiero aceptarlo...

- bueno, te puedes tomar tu tiempo...

-Tikal... ESO... no se acepta...

-pero yo te ofrezco otra forma... no es necesario ir por ese camino... ven conmigo

-no puedo...

-¿no puedes?

-no...

-porque- dijo Tikal algo triste

-no e cumplido con mi destino... -se volvió a cojer la herida, algo más fuerte, la sangre no dejaba de fluir.

-Knuckles, ¿cuantos años tienes?

-um...- se quedó pensando- creo que unos... 50... algo así

-ya no ves a ninguno de tus amigos, no?

Knuckles al oír esto abrió mas los ojos y luego bajó la cabeza

-apenas...- decía- si eso... al pesado de Sonic... pero hace dos años que no le veo

-¿y a nadie mas?

Knuckles como pudo se lenvantó, y se fue alejando de Tikal y la esmeralda, ella le miraba mientras se iba

-Knuckles... porque te vas?

no contestaba, llegó a las escaleras y se sentó en los escalones dándole la espalda, Tikal esperó a que se sentara, había visto el combate contra los asaltantes pero sabía que ahora con el dolor de la herida nadei podría tener mucha agilidad, se acercó a el y le dio la vuelta, se quedó a su altura flotando sobre las escaleras, dejando mucho espacio entre ella y los escalones

-¿te as enfadado?- le preguntó inocentemente

-llevo...- comenzó a decir Knuckles- mas de treinta años solo...

-...-Tikal sabia que no debía decir nada

-lo de Sonic es mentira... aunque tu deberias saberlo, siempre lo observas todo desde la esmeralda, a la ultima que vi fue... a Rouge... el día más estupido de mi vida...- se puso triste- no debí dejarla marchar...- se puso a llorar

-venga Knuckles- tikal se acercó y materializó sus manos cogiendo las manos de Knuckles- eres un guerrero, has vivido intensamente, has luchado en imnumerables batallas, con 50 años eres el guerrero más fuerte...

-dejalo Tikal...- le dijo- no sigas... no me vas a convencer...

-...

-no debo... no e cumplido mi misión

-tu misión fue cumplida hace mucho tiempo

-eso no es cierto- de un salto enérgico se levantó y asustó a Tikal- mi misión... ERA CONTINUAR MI ESPECIE Y SEGUIR PROTEGIENDO LA MASTER EMERALD- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- CADA GOTA DE MI SANGRE ME DICE QUE MI MISIÓN ES ESA... Y NO LA E CUMPLIDO... NO ME PUEDO PERMITIR EL LUJO DE MORIR ASÍ PORQUE SÍ

-pero yo se una manera de hacerla cumplir, además... Knuckles...- se puso más triste- lo sabes...

-si... lo sé...- se miró la herida, cubria todo el costado, y estaba demasiado fea, además comenzaba a nublarsele la vista y sentirse mareado

Cogió Tikal als manos de Knuckles y comenzó a elevarse en el aire tirándo de el

-¿que haces?- le dijo Knuckles- me vas a tirar...

-relájate... no sentirás nada

Knuckles miró las manos de Tikal comenzaban a desmaterializarse pero seguía sientiendo que las tenía cogidas, poco a poco, notaba como sentía frio en las manos, mientras que por sus ojos veía como sus propias manos en la misma tonalidad que tikal se iban saliendo de sus manos de carne

-no...- dijo- Tikal... no... no debo

-Knuckles... esto forma parte de tu destino

-no puedo dejar la Master Emerald sola, no puedo- comenzó a hacer fuerza, pero era algo inutil- no... no... NO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡¡¡KNUCKLES!- alguien a su lado grita, y de repente abre los ojos

Mira hacia arriba, sudando, se encontraba tumbado, en una habitación, Rouge le mira, echa medio cuerpo suyo encima de Knuckles

-Knux, ¿que te pasa?

Knuckles se incorpora y ve la habitación, se mira las manos, se levanta y se mira la cara en un espejo del baño

-knux, cariño...- le decía Rouge desde la cama- me estás asustando

después de echarse agua fria en la cara, Knuckles se mira al espejo de nuevo, desde allí se puede ver el reflejo de la cama, la mira y se pone rojo al verla desnuda, se va al cuarto sin mirarla y se sienta en la cama. Rouge cada vez está más confusa, cuando se sienta le obliga a tumbarse y se echa ella sobre él

-¿que estabas soñando?- le dice

-...- no sabía como empezar- supongo que era una pesadilla...-creyó oportuno decir

-bueno...- tras unos besos- no te preocupes- se quitó de encima suya y tomó una de sus manos y se la puso en el vientre- eso nunca ocurrirá...

May: Bueno, mi primera historia corta, pero esta vez de verdad XD, me a costado, bueno, esta historia, algo triste, aunque creo que no e sabido ponerla todo lo triste de como se me ocurrió, se me ocurrió el sábado, cuando estaba trabjando de promotora, me dió un bajón y me puse mazo de triste, era la primera vez que tenía un muy mal dia de vendedora y me puse triste, asi que entre intentar que la gente me comprara y pensamientos se me ocurrió esta historia, se que es un poco cruel que la hubiera enfocado sobre el pobre Knuckles, pero en ese momento me sentía igual, me sentia inutil y fatal, no me habían dicho tantos "no" en mi vida, pero mi lucha contra el desaparecer conseguía ofrecer una sonrisa para que el siguiente cliente me volviera decir "no", se lo dedico a mi novio . que le encanta Knuckles y espero que le guste .


End file.
